From DE 10 2005 002 446 A1 there is known a parking lock of an automatic transmission for a motor vehicle. Said parking lock comprises a locking member which can be actuated via an actuating drive and which is held in the locking position by a spring; it also comprises a holding device which can hold the locking member in the unlocking position, independently of the actuating drive. The holding device comprises a toggle mechanism which is aligned in the unlocked position so that the actuating force for releasing the parking lock is reduced.
From DE 10 2007 008 088 A1 there is known a manual vehicle gearbox with an actuating element for an emergency release of the parking lock.
From DE 199 21 918 A1 there is known a parking lock for a motor vehicle with an electric drive as well as a method of actuating such a parking lock. The parking lock comprises a mechanical and an electric component. The electric component is designed in such a way that it is able to generate a short circuit in the stator windings, so that the electric machine generates a high braking torque which brakes the driveline. After a certain time interval has elapsed, there is activated the mechanical component of the parking lock which can finally bring the driveline to a standstill. This design is said to make it possible to use smaller parking locks. Activation of the parking lock is to take place only if the limit speed of the motor vehicle is below a defined value.